Faint
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: *Reposted, sequel to Days of our lives* The battle is on as Rin and Akio begin to train their powers for the day when one will kill the other. Will the family survive, or is fate forever set in stone for them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**__ Hello everyone! This is the rewrite of the previous story, Faint. I published it towards the end of my summer vacation last year, but I didn't like how it was going. I avoided it for a while, thinking I would update it when I found inspiration, but I just did not find anything. Plus, I thought it was too rushed and so I am rewriting it. _

_**Warnings: **__This will be rated T, so there probably won't be anything bad_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh. I only own Rin, Akio, and Miyu, along with the villains. Elecktra and Amba belong to Sorceress of the Nile. No flames saying that I need to go die or something like that, but everything else is welcome._

_You were my conscious, _

_So solid; now you're like water,_

_And we started drowning,_

_Not like we'd sink any farther_

**(Egypt)**

"_Where am I? What is this place?"_

_Akio walked along the garden slowly, looking around the area with wide brown eyes. The whole area was silver. Silver trees, silver vines with silver flowers falling from them. A giant lake stood in the center of the garden, shining brightly under the full moon. He walked towards it, kneeling down and resting his palm on the water. He lifted his hand, bringing a trail of water up as he did._

"_Hello, Akio."_

_He turned around sharply, seeing a woman standing before him. She was tall; her hands folded against her white and silver dress. Her silver colored hair flowed gently behind her, gently swaying in the wind. He backed up, his body almost in the water. "Who are you?" he asked hesitantly._

_She smiled, heading over to sit down on a silver bench. She patted the spot next to her as she spoke. "My name is Selene," she said gently. "I am the titaness of the moon. I am your guardian."_

"_Guardian? But I thought Moonshadow was my guardian."_

_She continued to smile. "Yes, he is your guardian as well as your spirit guide, but I am also your guardian. I've been with you since the moment you were born, but," she looked at him in sort of a miffed way. "I thought you would be a girl."_

_He frowned. "Sorry to disappoint you."_

_She shook her head. "I apologize; I meant to state that differently. You see, it is most off girls that are represented with the moon, not young boys, but I can see why destiny chose you. You are different from your sister."_

"_You know Rin?"_

"_I am aware of Isuzu's existence. We all were."_

_Akio backed up a little. "What do you mean by 'we'?"_

_She sighed. "The gods are watching over you, Akio. And Isuzu as well," she wrapped her arms around herself. "We knew this day would come eventually when the twins of legend would be divided."_

"_What legend?"_

_Selene looked at him with a firm look. "My time in this world is short Akio. The world now has no room for us gods and titans anymore. You must stop Isuzu, no matter what."_

_Akio looked at her gray eyes. "Why? What's happening?"_

"_An enemy that has been kept at bay from the beginning of time is returning. Akio, you're our only hope. Do not fail us."_

"Ack!"

Akio jumped out of his sleep with a start, looking around his surroundings with wild eyes. He placed a hand over his heart when he realized it was only a dream. A strange dream, but a dream none the less.

"Akio? Are you alright?"

He turned to see his mother staring at him with worried blue eyes. His heart clenched. Rin had the same eyes. "I'm fine, just a strange dream."

She placed her arm around him, holding him the way she used to whenever he was scared as a child. She let out a sigh as he looked up at her. He noticed she looked weary, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep in the past few days. "Mom?" he asked slowly. "Are you feeling okay?"

Anzu nodded, her arms still wrapped around him. "I've been better Akio, I won't lie to you. I just miss Rin terribly."

Elecktra came over to them. "We'll get her back, don't worry. I just don't know how."

Akio sighed, leaning out of his mother's embrace and resting his chin on the palm of his hands. Amba sat next to him, quiet as ever. Marik and his father sat next to the window of the house they were staying, talking to Elecktra's brother, Simon. Only Kaiba and Isis were not present.

Anzu looked at her friend with her weary blue eyes. "We can't wait here forever. We know Hidenori and his stupid followers will head to Egypt next. What will we do then? And who's going to train Akio?"

"I don't know," Elecktra admitted. "But I do know that we will not let them get Akio. It seems Rin is hell bent on killing him."

Akio stood up, exiting the room as the adults continued talking. He walked out of the house, seeing the full moon rise in the sky. The sun set slowly, looking like a giant orange ball in the sky. He headed towards the Nile, sitting at the edge and lifting up a steam of water. He played with it back and forth, moving the strip in different movements, like a whip.

"Akio,"

He turned to see Elecktra coming towards him, looking rather worried. He stood up, setting the water down. "Yes, Elecktra?"

She set an arm on his shoulder. "I know I don't know how to control the elements. Quite frankly, I don't know how people can control them, but I want help you."

He looked doubtful, glancing at the water. "I do need to learn how to control water. What can you do?" he noticed the look on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

She nodded. "I know what you meant, it doesn't offend me. But there's a temple nearby, no one uses it anymore and I was thinking we could start there. There's strong magic in Egypt and some of its magic runs through your veins."

He smiled up at her. "Thanks E."

"Don't thank me yet, we have a lot of work to do."

He sighed, looking up at the rising moon. "I wonder how Rin is. It's strange, seeing how she isn't here. It feels bad."

She knelt down to his level. "I'm sure Rin is safe, they wouldn't hurt her, but we need to remember that she is our enemy at the moment. We'll rescue her, don't you worry."

"I won't, thanks E."

**(Japan)**

"Isuzu? Isuzu?"

Isuzu sat at the dining table, clutching her head in her hands. Her head was pounding against her skull, as if a thousand drums were ringing loudly inside her head. "My head is killing me," she began with grinded teeth. "Do something!"

Hidenori walked around the table, examining the white haired girl. She had become pale as snow, though it looked rather sickly. He placed hands on her head, closing his eyes. She slumped in her seat, her eyes closed as she was in a sleep mode.

He delved deep into her mind. Darkness was everywhere, memories of her tormented childhood was around every corner. He couldn't help but allow the smirk on his face to show. The poor child didn't even know she was under hypnosis.

But something was wrong. Peering in even closer, he could see something. A light of some sort, shining pictures of her real memories. They weren't very strong, but he could tell that if this kept going on, she would begin to regain some control of herself.

He sighed, letting go of her head. If she started to regain control, he could always put her under stronger hypnosis. He would leave her be, for now.

"What was wrong with her?" Gypsie asked, looking at the girl with blind eyes. "Why would she get a headache?"

Hidenori sat back down in his seat. "I believe it is because her body is fighting to regain control of herself. Her true memories are fighting against the darkness."

Sasori frowned. "Should we be concern?"

"As for now, no," Hidenori continued, eating some sushi. "The fight isn't very strong for now, but we'll take care of it if the darkness needs assistance."

The two of his friends looked satisfied with the answer. Hidenori looked out the window, seeing the sun high in the sky. He knew where the boy was. Egypt was six hours behind them, and more than likely, the sun was setting there.

He sighed, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

**(Egypt, around midnight)**

A figure stood on top of the pyramid of Khufu, her caramel hair blowing in the wind. Her face was covered by a white mask, shielding her face from the hot desert sand. She looked up towards the moon, a concealed grin on her face.

"It's almost time," she mused to herself. "I should probably reveal myself towards my old friends."

She let out a laugh, rubbing her arms as the cool night wind blew around her. The moon hung high in the sky, making her skin feel prickly, though in a good way. She flipped her hair back, heading down the pyramid and into the night.

**(Next morning, Egypt)**

"Elecktra, are you sure about this?"

Anzu looked at her friend in worry, not sure if training her son was the best thing to do. Elecktra grinned at her, nodding her head. "Don't worry Anzu, We'll be fine."

Akio glanced at his aunt and mother. The two women were still arguing about if this was a good idea or not. He sighed, playing with the water from a jar that was placed in front of him. He sighed, fingering the water in his hands so that it was a thin stream in the air.

"Well, at least you know how to pick it up."

He grinned at his aunt, guiding the water towards her. He guided it around her head and summoned it back to him, only to have it drop to the floor. "It isn't very strong," he grumbled. "Maybe it's because I'm weak."

Elecktra shook her head. "I'm sure there's a reason. Maybe it's because you haven't used it as much."

"Maybe."

Anzu sighed, fanning herself with her hand. "Why don't you try it again, Akio? I think it's like when you first tried the violin. It sounded squeaky at first, but the more you played it, the better it sound. Do it again."

He grinned, picking up the water again. "Okay, I'll try," he closed his eyes, trying to summon Moonshadow. _'Moonshadow, can you hear me?'_

No answer.

'_Moonshadow?'_

Still no answer.

He frowned, the water in his hands falling back into the jar. Elecktra stepped forward, resting her hands on the boy's shoulder. "Akio, is everything okay?"

He shook his head. "No, I can't contact Moonshadow," he looked down towards his hands. "Why can't I contact him?"

Anzu shook her head. "I don't know," she looked at the engravings on the wall, showing pictures of people praising the goddess Isis. "I wish I knew how to help, but I don't."

Elecktra cursed in Egyptian. "Keep trying. Something should work soon."

He nodded, gathering water in a ball and raising it in the air. It fell before it could even go higher than his head. It dropped, drenching his hair and shirt. He sighed, kicking the jar of water. The water spilled everywhere, but it didn't help his mood. "Why isn't anything working?"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

A pair of footsteps entered the temple with confidence. Akio watched as his mother and aunt growled, gathering their own magic in their hands.

"I recognize that voice," Anzu hissed. "I thought you were dead!

"Yeah, I killed you!" Elecktra spat out. "I watched you die!"

The figure stopped right in front of them. "Well then, Elecktra, you should have stayed and finished the job?" she laughed, her leather clad body shaking as she did. "How have you all been?"

Anzu shoved Akio behind her. "What do you want, Miyu?"

Miyu smiled behind her mask. "I want to train the boy."

Akio peaked behind his mother, looking at her with wide brown eyes. This woman, Miyu, as the other two called her, took off her mask. He looked at her, examining her long caramel colored hair and light gray eyes. She smirked at him, lifting the water with nimble fingers.

He stepped forward. "You can control water as well?"

She grinned, turning the water into little shards of ice. He smiled, which caused her to smirk even wider. "Yes, I can control water as well, but," she let the ice melt. "It's not very strong here."

Akio tilted his head. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "Because I am from Greece as well. Our Magic, Akio, is stronger in Greece. That's why I'm here."

Elecktra growled. "That doesn't explain anything?"

Miyu tilted her own head. "Doesn't it? Think about it. Anzu passed down her magic to her two children, which is more powerful than their father's Egyptian magic."

Anzu stepped forward. "So you're saying that yours and Akio's magic isn't very strong in Egypt?"

Miyu nodded. "That's right, and it would be the same for you, Anzu, if Teana hadn't lived in Egypt."

Anzu flinched at the mention of her past life. Elecktra cracked her knuckles, glaring intently at the woman. "That doesn't explain why you're here. What do you plan to do with Akio?"

Miyu gave a cat grin. "I plan to take Akio to Greece.

* * *

Review please! Song was Monster by Paramore


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**__ Yes, it has been two months, but I do plan to work on this a bit more now. No promises on regular updates, but I hope this pleases all of you ^^_

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh. Nor will I ever. Elecktra, Amba, Silos, and Tenionia I do not own. I only own Akio, Rin, Miyu and all the other OCs_

_But I let my heart go,_

_It's somewhere down at the bottom,_

_But I'll get a new one,_

_And come back for the hope that you've stolen_

**(With Akio and the others)**

"Greece is a lot prettier than I would have imagined, don't you think Akio?"

Akio glanced over at Amba, who was looking out the window of Kaiba's jet with wide eyes. He shifted in his seat to look out the window, glancing down at the country underneath them.

"I suppose so," he muttered. "But Miyu said you and your family's magic won't be very strong here."

Amba shrugged. "But we're here to train you. Not me."

"Still."

Miyu looked up from her book, glancing in annoyance at the two kids. "Stop whining, Akio," she grumbled. "It's unbecoming."

"Don't talk to my son that way!" Anzu snapped. "I will kill you if I think you're putting him in danger."

Miyu sighed, rolling her eyes in the process. "I'm not going to endanger him too much. Leave Isuzu to do that," she looked back at the boy. "Currently, your sister is stronger than you. And we cannot have that."

"How do you know Rin is stronger than Akio?" Elecktra asked from her spot next to Marik. "Unless you're a spy for Hidenori."

"I'm not a spy. I just know him."

"How?"

Miyu stood up, heading towards the restroom. "That is my business," she growled. "Don't ever accuse me of working for that piece of filth."

They watched as she stalked away, her long hair swishing behind her. Akio glanced at his father. "Was she always this cranky?"

Bakura shook his head. "The only time we knew her was when she was trying to kill us. And she and her brother almost succeeded in killing Anzu."

"They almost killed Mom?"

"Yes," Bakura sighed. "It was in our senior year of high school, and we someone started stealing the millennium items, and almost killing their owners. We didn't know what they were trying to accomplish, but it wasn't good. Only until later we found out that Anzu was a vessel for the archon they were trying to release."

"Gaia," Akio whispered. "But why Mom?"

"Because her blood line went back to Greece," Bakura simply said. "She did indeed become Gaia's host, but not for very long. She released Gaia from her earth bonds, or something like that, and Gaia gave a part of her soul to Anzu, saying that it would be passed down to all of her descendants."

Akio looked at his mother, who was now talking with Isis and Seto about something. "So that's where my powers came from," he murmured. "And Rin's too."

Bakura nodded. "Didn't we tell you this story years ago?"

"Yes, but it wasn't very detailed."

His father snorted. "It was detailed enough," he looked back down at his son. "For a six year old. You wouldn't have wanted to hear about the blood part, would you?"

Akio raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn't have made a difference. I could have read it in your past."

"Hm."

Akio shook his head, a grin forming on his face. It vanished the minute Miyu walked back in, a scowl on her face. He sat next to her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nothing is wrong," she sighed. "I just hate planes."

"We should be arriving soon," Kaiba said with a dirty look towards her. "Though, I don't think you have any room to be complaining."

Miyu just spat at him in Greek, which did not faze Kaiba at all. He snorted and leaned back into his seat with a shrug. Akio stared out the window of the plane, half listening now to what Amba was telling him. The sun gleamed harshly in his eyes as the plane began to go down to the ground, landing on what seemed to be a private air field. Miyu stood up, motioning for the others to follow her. They walked out of the plane, heading over to where a boat was waiting for them.

Miyu boarded it, grinning at the others. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Get on."

Akio looked hesitantly at his mother, who nodded and walked on board next to the Grecian woman. The boat trip was silent, no one saying anything besides Miyu. She and the boat driver spoke to one another in rapid Greek, causing Anzu to frown a few times, but she didn't say anything.

The ride was short; for they soon arrived at a temple that looked quite a bit look the Parthenon. Miyu stepped on the sands, waving her arms towards it.

"Welcome to the temple of Gaia," she said proudly. "I have lived, trained, and studied here my whole life. This is my home."

Elecktra stared at it, her green eyes impressed. "It's beautiful," she commented, staring at the pristine marble. "It's still in good condition. Do you use magic to keep it like this?"

Miyu nodded, a proud look on her face. "Yes, we use magic here. There aren't very many people here now, thanks to you guys," she narrowed her eyes at the adults. "Many of them were killed off."

Anzu curled her lip. "And it was wrong of you to attempt to kill the millennium item users."

"We had our reasons."

"Yeah right," Bakura snorted. "You just killed for fun."

"I could say the same thing about you, Thief king."

Marik cracked his knuckles, stepping forward with angry eyes. "Why don't you shut up, Miyu?" he sneered. "We are not particularly fond of you right now."

Miyu shrugged, turning her eyes towards Akio. "Are you ready to start training?"

"What?" Akio asked in surprise, his brown eyes widening. "But we just got here! And I'm a bit tired."

"We don't have time for you to be tired," the woman growled, checking her phone. We have at least two weeks until the solstice happens, and I need you to be ready."

Akio frowned. "Solstice?"

Miyu nodded. "You and Isuzu are destined to fight one another on the solstice. The moon will eclipse the sun, and only then will the world's fate be decided," she smirked at his face. "Don't tell me you're just figuring this out. This solstice happened back in the early days of civilization. Even before Atlantis rose."

Anzu blinked. "The solstice happened before?"

Miyu nodded. "Yes, and the outcome was not pleasant," she looked briefly towards the boy. "The twins killed each other."

Akio gulped, remembering Rin's previous words. He knew that in her current state of mind, she would not hesitate to kill him. He clenched his fists, looking into her gray eyes. "Teach me the ancient arts of water magic," he demanded, determination written on his face. "I don't want to waste time."

Miyu smirked. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

She looked towards the others. "Your powers are all going to disturb his if you're all in the same place. I suggest you move somewhere else for the time being."

With some grumbles and a squeeze on the shoulder from his mother, his family left. Miyu shrugged off her jacket, revealing a leather corset that did not hide much of her breasts. "You ready?" she asked.

"I'm ready."

**(Japan)**

"Alright, Isuzu, are you ready to begin?"

Isuzu nodded, her blue eyes serious as she watched Hidenori move around the room slowly, making sure that certain things were out of her way. He stood in front of her, the sleeves to his black shirt rolled up.

"Many say that the magics of Earth, air, and even water are the most powerful of all the elements," he began. "But the magic of fire is the strongest of all. It gives us the heat to warm our homes, the flame to cook food, and can even be a weapon of destruction if it is used that way."

Isuzu frowned. "What do I do first?"

"Focus your mind on a single flame. Not a huge one, just a simple flame."

Isuzu closed her eyes, her palms stretched outward as her mind drifted off into the darkness. She imagined a small flame coming out of a lighter, growing brighter and brighter as the user kept making it grow.

"Good, good, you're getting it," Hidenori grinned. "Now open your eyes."

She opened her eyes, seeing a flame no bigger than a baseball appear in her hands. She grinned, but kept in mind not to lose her focus. "Now what?"

"Now we begin our first lesson. I want you to create a ball. I don't care how big it is, but I want you to expand it."

Isuzu nodded, staring at the flame and moved her hands around the flame, watching as it stretched into a beam, and she finally curled it back together to create a ball of fire that looked more like a beach ball. A beach ball. The beach…something about it sounded familiar….

"Are you alright, Isuzu?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, just got lost for a few seconds."

He raised an eyebrow, but did not press on further as the lesson continued. He had a feeling as to what was wrong, but would not let it show. If she found out that she was under hypnosis, then all the planning, all his master's planning, would be for nothing.

And he could not have that.

* * *

Review please! Song was Monster by Paramore. I think it fits very well with this story. Tehe I already know who the real villains are for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **__This is the third chappie! I know, it's probably nothing special, but my inspiration for this has returned with a full spark! I am honestly liking it a whole lot more than the last version. Maybe I got burnt out of ideas in the last one, I don't know, but I digress. _

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh *sad face* nor do I own Elecktra, Amba, or Simon. Unfortunately…well…there is nothing unfortunate_

_I'll stop the whole world,_

_I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning into a monster,_

_Eating us alive_

**(Dream world)**

"_Isuzu…."_

_Isuzu opened her bright blue eyes, taking in the world around her. The sky was the color of her eyes, a shining sun gleaming over her head and reflecting the golden objects lying around her. Taking a closer look at the obejects, she could see that they were flowers and precious metals hanging off the trees. She pressed her palms to the ground, lifting herself up. _

"_What in the world…" she murmured to herself. "Where am I?"_

"_Isuzu…"_

_Her spine prickled and she gathered a huge ball of fire in her hands. Turning around, she almost threw the fire until a hand was placed on her shoulder. _

"_Isuzu, it's not nice to hurt people for no reason," the owner of the voice teased, though a warning was evident. "Don't you know any better?"_

_She backed up, the fire dying down a little. "Who are you?" she demanded._

_The figure smiled at her. "My name is Helios," he said kindly. "I am the titan of the sun and your guardian."_

_She stared at him, almost wanting to laugh. "My guardian?" she let a confused look cross her face. "I thought the horse that came to rescue me that one time was my guardian? That's what Akio said," she added bitterly. "Not that I should believe anything he says anymore."_

_Helios just laughed, his broad shoulders shaking as he did. "I know you hate him, but he is correct. That horse is your paladin, your spirit guide, but I am also your guardian. You can have more than one."_

_She crossed her arms, ignoring the fact that she was extremely short compared to him. He looked down at her with calm blue eyes, the iris' flashing gold from time to time. Isuzu sighed, glaring at him. "Why are you here?"_

_Helios' smile fell, his eyes darkening a few shades. "I am here to tell you that you must stop Akio, no matter what. He is working for my sister, and believe me; she will not stop until the evil that we have kept at bay for millennia has returned. Akio is working for the wrong side."_

_Isuzu frowned. "I don't care if your sister is using him, I hate him," she cocked her head. "Who's your sister?"_

"_Selene, the titaness of the moon," he answered back. "And Akio is the moon, therefore her favorite."_

"_Figures," she snorted. "Though how anyone could stand to like him is beyond me."_

_Helios shook his head. "I thought you would be a boy, since boys are most often associated with the sun, but there have been girls too."_

_Isuzu blinked at him. "And your sister, is she really that evil?"_

"_Yes. And extremely dangerous," he let a small smile trace his lips. "I am right about her being dangerous; I am the oldest after all," he looked at her. "You would understand, wouldn't you?"_

_She nodded, her lips opening to ask another question, but Helios placed a finger to her lips. "My time in this world is short," he started again. "You cannot fail us, Isuzu, you cannot."_

"_What happens if I do?"_

_He frowned. "Then we're all doomed, and my sister and your brother will make the sun set forever," his golden hair brushed his eyes. "Selene wants everything to be in eternal darkness. And trust me; she will do anything to get what she wants."_

"_Would she kill me?"_

"_She would not hesitate."_

Isuzu opened her eyes and lept from her bed, her heart beating quickly while her body felt as if it were on fire. She stood in front of her mirror, letting her long white hair cross her face. Her head hurt more than it usually did, and it seemed to be getting worse as the hours pressed on. Something wasn't right with her. She didn't know why, but something felt wrong. Almost as if she were missing something…something important.

"What is going on?" she hissed to herself. "What is wrong with me?"

Her reflection gazed back at her, reflecting her face. Only, something was wrong with that too. For a second, a small second, her reflection seemed to mouth something to her. _Help me, Akio._

That made her mad. She snarled and created a beam of fire, shattering the mirror. The glass landed in a pile at her slippered feet. Turning on her heel, she went back to bed, hoping that the dream would not plague her again.

She did not get any more sleep that night.

**(With Akio)**

"Akio, get up and fight me!"

Akio grunted as May hit him with a water whip, the impact stinging his shoulders as it connected down onto him. He hissed, throwing a ball of water at her that was the size of a giant bouncy ball. She sneered at him, using the whip to slice the water in half.

"Is that the best you've got?" she laughed at him. "And you are the moon twin, a master of water. I suppose you don't amount to much after all. Maybe your sister is even more powerful than you!"

Akio glared at her. "Shut up!"

"Wow, great comeback."

Anzu frowned from her place on the stone bleachers, feeling a growl come up from the back of her throat. Bakura pressed down on her arm, giving her a silent warning. Even Amba and her family looked upset as Miyu kept bashing Akio around.

"Cut it out!" Akio growled, shoving an explosion of water that looked like a wave. It drenched Miyu, though she quickly removed the water from her body to create another whip. Her gray eyes looked impressed.

"Now you're fighting me," she said in amusement, the whip splashing down to the ground. "Now you're ready for the next lesson.

Akio sighed. "Another lesson? But I'm tired."

"Then you should have gone to bed earlier," Miyu crossed her arms. "I'm going to teach you about Water based weather manipulation, though, this shouldn't be too difficult for you. You did create a tsunami back when Kagutsuchi attacked Domino."

Akio frowned. "But how? It was huge, and I had only just discovered my powers."

"Technically, you didn't create it; there was a tsunami on the way, but you were able to control it," a smirk settled on her thin lips. "You saved a lot of lives and you didn't even realize it."

Elecktra raised an eyebrow. "Can you just start the lesson? We have less than thirteen days till the eclipse."

Miyu nodded. "Anyway, it's time to start," she looked up to the sky. "Notice how it is beginning to sprinkle? As water magic users, we can control any aspect of weather that has water in it. That means hurricanes, tsunamis, rain, water spouts, and even floods."

"Could I control a tornado? That would be pretty cool!"

"Focus!" she snapped at him. "And no, you cannot control a tornado. You are not an air user," her eyes drifted off towards the west. "My brother, Demetriou, was though."

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his mother, Elecktra, and Isis shift uncomfortably. Kaiba only rolled his eyes while his father looked as if he could care less. Amba smiled at him, giving him an encouraging look. He turned back to Miyu, who was now back in teaching mode. "Where do we start?"

Miyu glanced back up at the sky, spreading her arms out like a t. The rain stopped, seeming to freeze in midair while she gathered it up into a funnel before splashing Akio. He managed to avoid it by creating a funnel of his own, catching the water like a draining pile. Miyu grunted in approval as he set the water down, the rain beginning to pelt on them.

"You seem to get it, which is no surprise," the gray eyed woman said. "I'm going to let you practice. I don't want you to practice for a few mintues; I want you to practice for hours. Isuzu is a fire user, so fighting her will be difficult for you."

"Why?"

"Because fire and water are opposites, just like earth and water, but they balance each other."

Akio did not understand any of that, but he just nodded and gathered the rain to form little bubbles in the sky, forming them together to make a wall. Miyu just shook her head and walked over to the others, who did not look so happy.

"Must you work him to death?" Anzu asked. "He could be dead tired when he fights Rin."

Miyu rolled her eyes. "Stop worrying, Anzu," she crossed her arms. "Besides, if I don't work him hard, Isuzu will crush him. Believe me; Hidenori will not be easy on her as well. The students he has trained are always the best."

"There are more fire magic users?" Amba asked. "Is it just Greek people that can control elements?"

"No," Miyu replied. "Magic users can come from all over the world in different forms, such as your family. You are magicians and tomb keepers, are you not?"

"That's right," Marik answered. "So you're saying that we could control elements as well?"

"Yes, but it would take a while to train you. For some people, they cannot maintain a strong hold on their element, so they never use it, or use it easily. It's easier to control for some people because the magic is strong in them. So yes, you could control an element, it just might be difficult."

Amba smiled. "So which element is mine?"

"I don't know, I just know I'm a water user."

"But what you're saying, is that there are more elemental magic users out there," Anzu sighed, rubbing temples. "And that Rin is growing stronger."

"Don't worry yourself," Miyu smirked. "You're more powerful than the twins anyway, considering that you are the archon Gaea's vessel. An earth user in some aspects, but it goes a bit more beyond that."

"How so?"

"Gaea had an ancient magic inside of her called etherian. Besides being able to control the earth, and all the other elements, I might add, she could manipulate time, make it go wild. Granted, this power was passed down to her son Chronos, but she had it as well. It's not known to modern people anymore, but those of us who tried to release her knew that she could."

"Anzu is more powerful than the twins?" Bakura snorted. "If she is, why can't she go over to Hidenori and attack them herself?"

Elecktra nodded. "Good point, Fluffy."

Miyu narrowed her eyes. "Because, this is their destiny. Gaea was not meant to get involved directly in this legend," she closed her eyes. "The fate of this world rests on the twins shoulders. Always has been, always will."

Anzu frowned. "That doesn't explain anything."

"Trust me, you will all understand in time. As for now, just help Akio."

**(With Isuzu)**

"Isuzu, you have been doing very well in the mastering of Fire projection and burning, so now it's time to teach you the third installment of fire magic."

Isuzu stared at Hidenori, looking impatiently at him as he stood in front of her with a pleased smile. "I am going to teach you about Fire absorption."

Isuzu narrowed her eyes. "What's that?"

"The ability in where you can absorb fire into yourself harmlessly."

She backed up a little, the flame in her hand dancing carelessly in her palm. "Are you sure that's even safe?" she hissed. "Wouldn't I burn up?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Of course you wouldn't burn up, you're a fire user," he made a flame in his hand, quickly swallowing it. "There are many ways to absorb fire into yourself, but we'll start with the basics."

"Which are?"

"I want you to swallow the fire, slowly now, since it's your first time doing this."

Isuzu stared at him before glancing back down at the fire with a frown. The flame did not look very appetizing, but she didn't want to insult her teacher. Giving a sigh, she closed her eyes and brought the flame to her mouth. It was warm against her lips as she brushed it across, the fire making her nose run.

Hidenori smiled sympathetically. "Don't be afraid, Isuzu."

She nodded and opened her mouth, the fire going all the way in. Much to her surprise, it tasted like oranges. Oranges and vanilla. An interesting combination. The fire didn't even hurt or burn her tongue. It was warm, almost like drinking peppermint mocha on a cold winter day.

"See, Isuzu? Now was it that bad?"

Isuzu shook her head, a smile forming her mouth as the fire continued to burn in her stomach. She could feel it giving off heat, and it felt nice.

Hidenori nodded, crossing his arms. "Now, I want you to expand the fire."

"How do I do that?" she asked. "Is there a special way to do it?"

"Just focus your mind on the flame. You don't have to do anything physically, just picture the flame engulfing your entire body."

"Okay," she focused her mind on the flame. She pictured it growing inside of her, to the point to where it started appearing on her skin. She glanced at her arm, watching as it grew brighter and hotter, yet it didn't burn her.

"Good, now, I'm going to light a candle, and you will absorb the fire onto your body," he lit the candle and watched as Isuzu lifted her palm, the fire from the candle joining the fire on her body.

Hidenori smiled again, though it was a bit rueful. "Excellent, Isuzu! You're doing it!"

Isuzu grinned. "Am I finally able to beat Akio?"

"Not yet, but soon."

* * *

Review please! Song was Monster by Paramore!


End file.
